wishaamfandomcom-20200213-history
Wishaam!
It all begins in Chicago, Illinois, when Carter Broderick, a five-year-old elementary school boy with a degree in geography and mythology, joins a secret squad of investigators and genie researchers known as the Genie Police Team while studying science in a nearby educational institution. Carter, together with Throckmorton "Wish Capper" Carrington, Patrick Ace "Magic Weapon" Kingston, Mike Ace, Sean Ace - all of which are six years old - and a seven-year-old boy wizard named Broderick Hatfield - known by his fellow students as "Wish Man Broderick Hardy" - all of which have had a few years of experience investigating the history of the supernatural creature known as the genie - a paranormal villain created by mysterious fumes found in the magic lamp evolving into smoke in the form or human beings, animals or other spell-spinning objects. "Better known a genie," says Wish Man Broderick, "and the Genie Police Patrol team will search for some imaginative villains coming out of the lamp." Carter convinces Patrick, Sean, Throckmorton and Superintendent Raymond Gregory Broderix of the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School to rub the three wishes that allow the members of the Genie Police Patrol into every object imaginable as a top-secret paranormal genie named Wishaam is about to be revealed by the school's resident scientist, Prof. Matthew "Mr. Science" Crossman. "I am discovering the latest genetic creations - genie villains who create wishes coming truer than true," Wish Man Broderick says. Prof. Crossman has an idea for a 20-year-old genie who gradually grants nine to 45 or 100 wishes to Throckmorton, Carter, Mike, Patrick and the Ace brothers, transforming the boys into the countless objects and weaponry that build them around a series of mysterious portals into various secret lands where genies are in magical combat. Using a chalkboard, Prof. Crossman writes the capital letters "W-I-S-H-A-A-M!" with a chalk. He later shouts, "Wishaam!" Then the lightning hits toward the elementary school window, having destroyed the magic genie elixir that he has discovered and invented during the latest science course at the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School called Wishaam. As Superintendent Broderix steals the liquid genie elixir Wishaam, Professor Crossman tells the members of the Genie Police Patrol, "This is my liquid genetic substance that I have invented for the past 17 weeks - it will capture the creation of imaginable genies who grant certain wishes and of mysterious lands of curiosity in the new era of futuristic paranormal combat!" "What was the genetic potion that he created known as Wishaam?" asks Superintendent Broderix. Prof. Crossman replies, "Since you stole my magical wishing substance some six-and-a-half years ago, the Genie Police Patrol will explore every supernatural land of genie warfare where these mysterious creatures rub this imaginative lamp of secret portals transforming them into new genies and their hilarious villains, foes and imagination-creating arch enemies and new characters developing new worlds of dreaming and guessing!" "What magical substance is that?" Wish Cap Broderick interrogates the response to Superintendent Brodreix. "Prof. Crossman invented the magical genetic potion Wishaam a couple of months back." As Superintendent Broderix is about to implement the liquid supernatural substance Wishaam into a speed gun-shaped magic lamp, the members of the Genie Police Patrol are prepared for incredible feats of imagination, expedition and adventure beyond their most wildest dreams and sillest nightmares. Guy Throckmorton, the science professor and headmaster for the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School and one of the co-inventors of the secret genetic potion Wishaam nicknamed "Wish Guy," guides the students of Prof. Crossman's classroom into strange, magical portals where various genie-transforming lands and secret cities and villages are in close paranormal combat - as Throckmorton, Carter and their fellow JBES cronies follow the headmaster and his principals, Mark Rayburn Sturm and Juilanna Catherine Noseworthy, through the door of wishing secrets, encoded with special magical speels which change every day of the year. With the Genie Police Patrol teammates ready to embark on new journeys into wishing and expeditioning, Superintendent Broderix, Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School principals Noseworthy and Sturm and Professor Crossman prepare to give their students the pathway toward more genie mastery. Headmaster Throckmorton points out how the door of magical wishing secrets provide a portal into the world of genie-related adventures. "This magical wishing door will open all of you students here at Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School to new worlds of paranormal wish making... it gives each one of the students in Prof. Crossman's science class the ability to rub the secret magic lamp fillewd with the liquid substance in which he developed, Wishaam. As Wishaam comes out of this very special pumping magical lamp, he will grant you billions and billions of wishes through the lamp's specially invented chamber of genie confrontation, with the various spells and cryptic wishes created by Wishaam himself... as this 20-year-old genie gives all of you boys super genie-creating powers devised by the notorious confidante, ElectroGenie! "With my magical wand featuring a genie caught in the crossfire in a magic-bottle-shaped trip, the genie potion Wishaam will transform the teleporting smoke and steam into a mystical genie - a man of paranormal proportions whose aim is to transform you and your best elementary school buddies into objects and countless genie villains transporting each other's portals of adventure, mystery and myth right toward a more lucrative imagination." And the boys shout, "Let each other wish evey one!" As the door of secrets begin opening in eight minutes, Mike, Throckmorton, Professor Crossman, Headmaster Noseworthy and Superintendent Broderix take turns changing all 400-plus cryptic wishing spells changes before their eyes by carrying super genie-transforming powers via telepotation. These newly created spolls and cryptic wish code designs, which denote each spell changing on a day-by-day basis, are flashing in vibrant colors, eventuall switching wish spell and mystic designs to new spells created by each of the classmates and their colleagues. When the magic door reveals its newly created spells flashing and changing at any minute, the boys and the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School staff are about to open, as a multi-color circular portal vortex begin to flash. "Now, as I wave my magical wand of possibilities, several new spells of wishing and exploration come out of the wand's crossfire-shaped tip, the pumping magic lamp will reveal the various identities of the genies and their genie-creating villains developing a vast array of strange wish-granting worlds of curiousness, mystery and expedition - right before your eyes! "Superintendent Broderix, you are now the first genie explorer to enter this magical portal." "Of course, Principal Throckmorton," Principal Broderix responds. "And you, all the boys in Prof. Crossman's classroom," Mr. Throckmorton tells Carter and his classmates, "are experiencing a whole new world of infinite worlds of granting wishes and discovering new portals of adventure." As Throckmorton, Wish Cap Broderick, Carter, Sean, Mike and their elementary school headmasters and colleagues seague into themagical door of secrets, they fly toward the rainbow vortex by carrying their magic wands, traveling by teleportation like a magic carpet flying up in the sky. "Wow! I've never been flying the rainbow vortex before!" says Wish Cap Broderick.